Annette Krause
Annette Krause was Ludwig Kessler's assistant and William J. "B.J." Blazkowicz's ally who appeared in Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. History Annette was raised in a middle class Jewish family in the south of Germany. Her mother died when Annette was young and her father never remarried. When the Nazis seized power, she and her father managed to hide in the mountains until they were discovered and put on a train to a concentration camp in Bolzano. Somewhere in the Italian alps, the train was attacked by a band of Italian resistance fighters and Annette was rescued. Her father didn't make it, leaving her without a family. In time, she met Ludwig Kessler, who became her mentor in aiding the Allies in the tarvern of Paderborn. Before the events of The Old Blood, Annette met Katrin, a girl who she became close to, spending their time reading stories at night and spending time at a river last summer. The two once snuck into a building during Weihnachten to see the bath house ghost, the two danced to gramophone records in Herr Obermann's office. ''The Old Blood'' Annette appears in The Old Blood as Keesler's assistant in Paderborn during World War II. After escaping Castle Wolfenstein, OSA agent William J. Blazkowicz comes to the tavern, Annette lets him in after he says the password and tells Kessler he is here. Hearing the Nazi soldiers coming, a dog comes through the window and attacks Annette. Injured, Kessler tends to her wounds inside a cellar as B.J. kills the Nazis, including Helga von Schabbs' second in command, Rudi Jäger. Wulfburg Leaving on row boat, B.J. gives Annette her things from the tavern, happily thanking him. Once making it to Wulfburg, Annette asks what day is it, with Blazkowicz replying it's the seventeenth of March. Annette tells B.J. it's the Day of Purim, then tells him of wanting to give a gift of a Cat statue to her friend before the Nazi's came. Asking what is in the bag, Kessler responds by telling them of his wife's death due to hanging flyers. Annette states that it's horrible, but is reassured by Kessler that after he is gone, she will be taken care of by Blazkwoicz. Annette responds by saying she can take care of herself. After the ride, B.J. partners with Pippa Shepherd (Agent Two) to sneak into Schabbs' meeting in disguise. Annette tells Kessler that she has to find Katrin, feeling that she is still in Wulfburg. The Nazi's accidently unleash the Shambler's which kill everything in their way, reanimating the dead. Annette uses her handgun to defend herself against Shamblers in Wulfburg. Blazkowicz has the choice of saving either Kessler or Annette who are stuck between Shamblers. Saving Kessler If the player decides to save Kessler, it's too late to save Annette, as she is killed by the Shamblers, and is turned into an reanimated corpse like Agent Two. B.J. zip lines to her, killing her after she reanimates, and states his sorrow. Katrin is seen to be looking for Annette, but doesn't know that the latter has perished. Saving Annette Annette is saved by Blazkowicz, the former happy that she killed one of them with her handgun, which B.J. congratulates. Still wanting to save her friend, she asks B.J. to push her up a floor. Though he wants to come with, she tells him he has to stop Helga, leaving as B.J. has to finish off the reanimated Kessler on the other side of the building. Annette radios in B.J. and informs him that she thinks she found's her friend locked in a big house. Annette tells him she doesn't have time to talk, but he tells her to be careful. At the end, Fergus Reid's men save B.J. after he collects the files. Annette is seen with Katrin, the two embracing each other and are told by a soldier to move on. Her status is unknown in The New Order and The New Colossus Personality Annette shows herself to be young, innocent, and compassionate through her time in The Old Blood. She shows persistence and loyalty towards her friends, especially towards Katrin, her beloved. Annette could be stubborn, risking her life for a friend who could have been dead, or been captured by the Nazis for being a Jewish fugitive. Another example is when she tells Kessler she can handle herself. Additionally, Annette showed sympathy towards Kessler when learning of his wife's death, and informed a concerned Blazkowicz that she will be okay when going on her own if chosen to live. Gallery Annette.png|Annete's character model. KesslerBoat.png|An injured Annette with Kessler and B.J. Blazkowicz on a rowboat. Annette-Wulfburg.jpg|The group in Wulfburg. Annette-Bloddy.jpg|Annette if saved. Annette-Katrin-Reunite.jpg|Annette and Katrin reunite. Trivia * She is a reference, in both design and name, to Anne Frank, the famous Jewish girl who was murdered in the Holocaust and whose diary became widely published after the war. *Annette appears to have dog tags around her neck, which is noticeable up close. pl:Annette Krause Category:The Old Blood characters Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Jewish Category:Jews Category:Characters Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Unknown Fate Category:Possibly Alive Category:Germans